


Expecting

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Continuation of 7.13, Felicity tells Oliver she is pregant, Soft Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are saying goodbye to William when Felicity gets a call from Dr. Schwartz. She tells her she is pregnant. Now Felicity has to find a way to tell Oliver.





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little one-shot to go with tonight's episode. It was thrown together quickly. I absolutely loved tonight's episode. I hope you guys like this and if the response is good enough, maybe I will expand on it. Enjoy!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments or say high on Twitter (@OliversMuse).

Felicity held the phone in her hand in shock, as she turned and looked at Oliver, William and the Claytons. She touched her stomach in awe, the shock still there. Dr. Schwartz had just informed her that she was pregnant. She watched, unable to speak as William and the Claytons walked out the door, the snap of the door closing behind them finally jarring her back to reality. 

"Th...thank you Dr. Schwartz." She hung up the phone as she turned back to Oliver. He was staring at the door as if willing it to open and William to walk back through. The decision for him to go live with Samantha's parents had been one of the most difficult of their marriage. Her eyes watered again as she looked at Oliver. He had his head bowed and she walked over and placed a hand on his back rubbing softly.

"Oliver, are you ok?" Oliver looked at her with tears in his eyes, and knowing her husband like she did, she knew his answer before he said anything.

"I am fine. I am going to miss William." 

"I am going to miss him too." She placed her hands on his cheeks both seeking reassurance from the other. "I know this was hard for you to do as a father. But it was what he wanted."

"I know." Oliver pulled her into a hug and Felicity thought again about how she was going to tell him. Should she tell him right away when William's leaving was so raw?

Oliver pulled back, "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, um, that was Dr. Schwartz. She..uh..she wanted us to know that our blood tests were ok. There were only traces of the drug left."

"Good." Oliver saw the way that Felicity was stuttering, and he gave her a curious look. "Are YOU ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just still shaken. So much has happened."

"I know. Why don't we go to bed and get some rest? We can talk more in the morning." Oliver walked over and set Felicity's alarm. He rolled his eyes at Felicity when he heard a mechanical voice.

"The alarm is set. This alarm has not failed this household."

Felicity shrugged her shoulders as they walked to the bedroom. "What can I say, like I said, I want it to have some personality."

They both changed and brushed their teeth, their nightly routine blanked by quiet as they both had something on their minds. Felicity crawled into bed and when Oliver slid in beside her she immediately went to her spot on his shoulder. It was her favorite spot. This was where they would spend their evenings talking about their day, or about the latest big bad, or even just about William while he was away. It was her safe place and when she felt Oliver's arm tighten around her and he kissed her forehead she snuggled closer.

"When I saw Stanley holding that knife to your neck I wanted to break his...." She could feel the tension in Oliver's body. He needed to relax. Felicity was about to tell him to let her rub his shoulders when suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. She tried to hold it down, but it was not staying, and she quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before her entire dinner spilled forth.

Oliver rushed to her side, "Felicity...?"

She felt her body heave again and Oliver held her hair as her stomach emptied its contents. When she finally sat back Oliver grabbed a washcloth and held it to her. 

"Hey, let me help you to bed.” Oliver picked her up and carried her and she could see the concern on his face. He set her gently down and then sat on the bed beside her. "Felicity are you ok? This is the second time you have been sick this week. Did Dr. Schwartz say anything else? Are you coming down with the flu?"

Felicity knew she could not keep this a secret any longer. There was no way she could hide the morning sickness from him. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see his vivid blue eyes watching her with concern. "Hey, talk to me."

"Dr. Schwartz found something in my blood work."

Oliver's eyebrow perked up and he grew very serious and Felicity could not let him worry any longer.

"Oliver I am pregnant."

Oliver stared at her blinking. Did he hear her right?

"You're........you're pregnant?"

Felicity nodded and waited. Maybe she should have waited until in the morning. However, as she watched the most beautiful smile, the one he only showed to her spread across his face. 

"Your pregnant."

He looked her over from head to toe and then when he saw her hand go to her stomach his hand moved and covered hers. "Your pregnant." Felicity watched as the tears returned to his eyes, but she could see these were not tears of pain or sadness, they were tears of joy.

She held his hand to her stomach.

"How........?"

She quirked her eyebrow at him. "I don't mean that.... I mean how far along?"

"I don't know. Dr. Schwartz wants me to make an appointment to see my gynecologist."

“Can I go too, I mean, can I go with you?”

Felicity laughed, Oliver had only really rambled one time before and that had been when he asked her out on their first date. She had to admit, this time he might top that one. “Of course, you can go. I will call the Dr., tomorrow morning.”

Oliver crawled into bed and pulled Felicity to his side. She settled on that shoulder and when she felt Oliver’s hand gently cradle her stomach she knew she was safe.

“You realize if we tell William he might want to come back home.” Felicity’s voice was soft as she thought about that.

“Let’s go see the Dr., and then we can discuss when to tell him.”

Felicity felt her stomach again and she frowned, “You realize that I am going to get big as a house, and my shoes are not going to fit, and I am going to be emotional and my hands are going to swell.”

She felt Oliver’s chest rumbling and when she realized he was laughing, she punched his shoulder. “Hey it’s not funny. My whole body is going to change.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her as he scooted down and looked at her, “You are still going to be beautiful Felicity. You will always be beautiful.” He touched her stomach reverently. “I am just imagining a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and the intelligence of her mother.”

“Well what if she had blonde hair and blue eyes and the resourcefulness of her Daddy?”

Oliver leaned over and kissed her stomach. “As long as she is healthy I will be happy.”

They talked well into the night and fell asleep with Oliver arms tightly around her and his hand protectively over her stomach.

***

Felicity woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and as she started to get out of bed Oliver walked in with a breakfast tray. “Uh uh, no. You get back in bed.”

“Oliver….”

“You don’t need to be up walking around in your condition. I brought you breakfast in bed.”

Felicity gave him a stern look. “I’m pregnant not dying.”

“I know but you need to rest and keep your feet up.” He set the tray over her lap and when he sat down she grabbed his chin and turned his face to hers.

“Oliver Jonas Queen. As soon as I eat this breakfast, I am taking a shower, getting dressed and calling the Dr. Then I am going to spend the rest of the afternoon working on my security system.” The look she gave him told him not to argue.

“Well ok. But I am going to be here with you in case you need anything.” She could tell he was using his stubborn voice.

She took a bite of the fruit, her eyes closing in pleasure as the cold and fruit hit her tongue. She looked at Oliver as he stole a piece of toast. “Did I tell you that Curtis is signing over his shares of Helix to me?”

Oliver looked at her in shock. “Really?”

“Yeah, he said maybe this is how I will help people.”

Oliver leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, “You already help people by being the Green Arrow’s eyes and ears. But I am glad you have this Felicity. I once told you that you needed something besides the team and I meant it.”

Between the two of them they devoured the breakfast and when Felicity started to stand Oliver moved around the bed to help her up. She slapped his hand away. “I can get up fine on my own.”

“Ok, then let me start the shower for you.” Oliver hurried to the bathroom and Felicity shook her head. They were going to have to talk about boundaries while she was pregnant. She knew her husband he would want to shelter her and do everything for her. She needed to make it clear that she could do things for herself and as she walked to the shower her hand went to her stomach again and a smile curved her face.

“You have the best Daddy in the world, I just pray he does not drive Mommy crazy.”

***

Oliver and Felicity walked into her doctor’s office and she could tell he was already nervous. He was rubbing his finger and thumb together and Felicity finally grabbed his hand to make him stop. She checked in at the desk and as they took their seats Oliver made sure she was seated before he sat next to her. His knee was jumping, and he was fidgeting, and it was about to drive Felicity crazy.

“If you don’t stop fidgeting, I am going to send you home.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise and then down at his knee that was jumping. “Sorry. I can’t help it. I missed all of this with William.”

She took his hand and held it tight, “I know you did. But you’re not going to miss anything in this baby’s life.”

They only had to wait a few minutes before they were called back to an examination room. The nurse came and took Felicity’s blood  and then had her change into a gown, and Oliver stood right by her side.

“Honey, there is a chair right there.” She pointed to the chair against the wall.

“I am fine here.”

“That was not a question Oliver.” She pointed to the chair again and he sat down but scooted his chair right up to her.

“Felicity, hi.” The Dr. walked into the room pushing an ultrasound machine, and Felicity smiled.

“Hi Dr. Evans, this is my husband Oliver.”

“Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. Nice to meet you.”

She felt her husband blush beside her, as he was still getting use to people knowing. “So, Felicity, Dr. Schwartz sent me her blood test results and the nurse who took your blood here showed me the results before I walked in the room. You are pregnant.”

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand and she felt him squeeze it. “Can you tell us how far a long I am?”

“Well we can do a vaginal sonogram and tell that. The baby is too small for the normal stomach sono. Is that ok with you?”

Felicity nodded as the doctor got the machine ready. “Ok, please just lay back and get comfortable.” The Dr., put up the stirrups and set Felicity’s legs inside and she squeezed Oliver’s hand as the Dr., readied the machine.

“Now, let’s see if we can find this babies heartbeat.” Felicity felt Oliver stand trying to see the screen and she turned her head toward the Dr. She felt the Dr., insert the wand with the cold gel and she gasped. Oliver looked down at her his brow furrowing.

“I’m not in pain Oliver, the gel is just cold.”

He seemed to relax but only slightly.

“Ok, let’s see….” The Dr. moved the wand around and clicked a few buttons and then a sound that they would never forget filled the room. It was a whooshing sound and Dr. Evan’s smiled.

“There he or she is, and that sound is your baby’s strong heartbeat.”

Oliver looked at the tiny circle on the black and white screen and the Dr., pointed out the heart beating, the movement in time with the whooshing sound. Felicity felt wetness hit her hand and she looked up to see her husband always so stoic and strong with tears streaming down his face.

Felicity had the same flowing down her cheeks and as the whooshing continued, she bit her bottom lip. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

“It looks like you are about 6 six weeks along.” Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled.

“Our anniversary.” They both said the words at the same time and when he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips Felicity gently cupped his face.

Dr. Evan’s printed a few pictures and then turned off the machine, removing the want. “Here are a few pictures for you.” She handed the pictures to Oliver. “I am going to give you two a few minutes alone while I update my notes.” She smiled at them both and then walked out as Oliver stared at the photos.

The tears continued to fall, and Oliver looked down at his beautiful wife. The smile on her lips almost dreamy. He leaned over and kissed her stomach before he kissed her lips again.

“I love you Felicity.”

“I love you too Oliver. And if it is a girl I have the perfect name. Mia. It is a combination of your Mom and your sister’s name.”

Oliver kissed her again so grateful for the woman that had come into his life and changed everything.

She would forever be his always.


End file.
